Star Fox: Coalition
by Kaymin Wolf
Summary: Given false orders, Star Fox is sent to Earth to lead an attack where they confront two FBI agents that might shed some light on what is true and what false. Finding that they have both been tricked can these two teams work together to defeat their common enemy? Or are both systems doomed for destruction?


Star Fox: Coalition

A/N: I do not own Star Fox. OCs belong to me. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm

On the outer edge of the Lylat system the Great Fox floated casually as it patrolled the outer rim of Lylat. Its crew trying to keep themselves busy, Falco and Slippy were entertaining themselves playing a video game that Slippy made in the common room, Peppy was in the navigation room looking over his star charts, while Fox was in the observation deck looking out at the stars.

"What are you staring at love?" a female British voice said from behind him as two blue furred arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm just thinking about our last mission and about what went wrong, Krystal." Fox answered as he placed a clawed paw on her arm.

"It wasn't your fault; the mission was bigger than we were told even General Pepper agreed that the traders were withholding information. I'm glad that you chose to come and help me. If you hadn't, I don't think I would still be here." Krystal said as she walked around to face him.

"I know but I left my position to come help you when I could have sent Peppy or Slippy to help assist you. I put my feelings before the mission, and lives were lost because of that decision and now it's causing me to rethink somethings." Fox said looking down away from her.

"What are you saying?" Krystal asked stepping back from him fearing what he was thinking.

Before he could answer ROB's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Incoming transmission! Please report to the conference room." The robot's voice stated in a neutral tone.

Fox looked at Krystal and saw the sadness in her eyes and it broke his heart when he saw her like that.

"We'll continue this afterwards." He said as he got serious and walked off leaving Krystal alone fearing what that conversation was as she followed after him.

Every member of the Star Fox team all sat at their designated seat.

"Alright ROB patch us through." Fox stated.

The robot nodded and opened the communication line. A holographic image of an old bloodhound in a red military uniform appeared.

"Hello Star Fox, I hope you haven't been too bored patrolling the outer rim." The bloodhound joked.

"No sir General Pepper, it's given us time to think sir." Fox answered.

"I see well I can understand that after the last mission I gave you that's why I thought this one would help you relax some." General Pepper answered sympathetically.

"Thank you, sir we appreciated it." Fox answered nodding.

"Good, then I hope your team is ready. I have a mission that I can only trust with you." General Pepper stated as image of a blue planet appeared next to him as well as four small rectangular videos showing images of a race that was like theirs except they didn't have fangs or claws or fur, instead they had only hair on their head and wore clothes that took the place of what they lacked in fur. The images also showed them at war with one another and how they polluted their world.

"We have reason to believe that Andross has moved his operations to this planet's star system on the outer edge of our universe. We believe that he's recruiting this planet's race and is improving their technology so that they can travel in space so that they can travel to Lylat and draw us into another war Venom." General Pepper stated as an image of one of the planet's continent popped up and was zoomed in towards the center of it to an air base with multiple aircraft all lined up that resembled theirs.

This confused Peppy, from the designs of their aircraft they weren't meant for space travel nor did it look like there was any of Andross's influence there. Plus, from the zoomed in image he saw that this race all wore some military uniform and their expressions weren't what he thought. Some were working together even joking around with each other as they worked on their aircraft. However, they had the Venom Army insignia on their arms. To Peppy the insignia looked out of place and was about to say something but since he has known the general for a long time he decided to trust his judgement.

"Your orders are to destroy this continent's central fueling hub, make sure everything is destroyed hangers, craft, ect. Also, leave no survivors." General Pepper stated sounding dark on the last part.

Each member of the Star Fox team was shocked at this.

"Sir with all due respect I can understand destroying equipment but isn't taking lives a little far? Shouldn't we try to contact this planet's leader and let them know who their allying with?" Peppy asked standing.

"Peppy you of all people should know that we can't be hesitant like we were during the Lylat War. We saw this same thing happening on Venom and we held off when we should have acted. I won't make that same mistake again. Now, I'll leave the strategy of attack up to you and your pay will be doubled its usual rate. This mission is rated black, you are not to make any contact until after the mission is complete. That is all for now, good luck Star Fox. Pepper out." General Pepper stated as his image cut out.

"Alright ROB head back to the bridge and see if we have enough fuel to make it there and back. Falco, go check the armory and see that all of gear is maintained. Slippy go check the Arwings and see if they need any maintenance, I want them in working order by the time we reach our destination. Krystal, go to the galley storage and see if we're stocked up for the journey. It might be a few days till we get there. Peppy, head to the chart room and plot out our course and send it to ROB. Dismissed." Fox ordered. Everyone got up and left to do their assigned jobs except Peppy leaving only him and Fox in the room.

"You have something to say Peppy?" the todd asked the old hare not looking at him.

"I don't like this Fox. This mission is too far out of our system, its uncharted space. Hell, I don't think anyone in Lylat has travelled that far in a long time so why would Andross? More importantly the race of that planet, I didn't see any Venom soldier in any of the videos and the videos only showed the bad of their civilization not the good, why? And why only send us and have us maintain a radio silence? There's too many unanswered questions here Fox." The hare answered scratching the back of his head.

"What are you saying Peppy?" Fox asked looking at the old rabbit.

"This mission scares me Fox. General Pepper wouldn't make these decisions without thinking it through. We should back out of this and head back to Corneria and confront General Pepper face to face just to be sure." Peppy stated.

"Is what General Pepper said true? Did he hold off when he should have acted?" Fox asked.

"Sigh, yes he decided to hold back when he found out that Andross fled to Venom. We saw that he was organizing something there but we waited and we ended up going to war." Peppy answered.

"Well, I won't make that same mistake then. We leave whenever everything is good to go and make the jump into slip space. If you need me, I'll be on the bridge." Fox stated walking out.

Peppy sighed as he too began walking towards the chart room praying that they weren't making a mistake.

Little did he know that his prayers were true.

Somewhere on planet Venom in a concealed base.

A holographic image of General Pepper faded away revealing a scarred brown bloodhound with black eyes wearing a Venom uniform.

"The holo-disguise and voice equalizer worked perfectly Lord Andross." He said in hoarse voice.

"Good, that will keep those Star Fox pests busy. Now we can move my plan of schedule. Though, that doesn't mean that planet won't prove to be useful for me whenever the project is complete." Andross voice said grinning devilishly as a small holographic image of the blue planet rotated in his grotesque hand.

The far-off star system, third planet from the sun. Planet Name: Earth

Washington D.C., downtown district; abandoned warehouse.

A single male, late twenties wearing thick glasses and with thinning hair and slightly overweight typed away on a keyboard in front of multiple computer screens grinning revealing yellow teeth as he smoked on a cigarette.

"Almost there." He said to himself in a nasally voice as he hacked his way into a government system.

"Those government stooges will pay for their arrogance for not giving in to my demands." He snorted as he broke through another firewall.

He smirked as he worked on the last firewall but his expression changed quickly to that of shock and confusion as all the computer screens started showing error screens and warnings. He tried to get rid of them but found that he was completely locked out.

"You know I thought you hacker terrorists were smarter than to fall for fake system mainframe. Apparently, you're not a very good one then, Bobby boy!" A voice said from behind him.

He quickly turned around in his chair to see a man wearing a charcoal grey suit with white undershirt about 5'6, Caucasian lightly tan had hazel blue eyes and had russet brown hair that was combed to the side wearing aviators and was holding up a badge that he recognized; Federal Bureau of Investigation Department or FBI.

"Now do we could go through the whole introductions part or you could go ahead and get on your knees and place your hands behind your head." The FBI agent said pulling out a pair of cuffs.

Bobby quickly got up and hobbled to the door at the far end of the room. The FBI agent simply sighed as he pulled a radio off his belt and spoke into it.

"Sigh, looks like we have a runner Nathan." He said placing the cuffs back on his belt.

"Yeah, I figured he would do that. Whelp he's in for a big surprise when he meets me. Thanks Ethan." Nathan stated cutting out.

Ben just put the radio back on his belt and walked out heading to the SUV they drove thinking about what sounded good for lunch.

Bobby huffed as he ran down the hallway and before he could open the door, it slammed into his face breaking his glasses and his nose. When he looked up he was even more shocked and confused to see the same FBI agent he ran from a few minutes ago, but he was wearing a darker grey suit with aviators in his front pocket pointing a Sig p320 in his direction.

"Shouldn't have ran, Bobby. Now you're looking at resisting arrest. By the way, you're under arrest." Nathan stated pulling out a set of cuffs.

Forty-five minutes later at FBI Headquarters.

Ethan and Nathan both exited the elevator talking to each other as they made their way to their desks that sat across from each other.

"Did he have the look?" Ethan asked looking towards Nathan.

"Yeah he did. I swear the look on their faces never gets old." Nathan said laughing.

Before both could sit down someone shouted their name.

"Knight!" the older voice shouted.

"Yeah, boss?" the twins said at the same time.

Boss or Agent Tibbs a grey haired older man with a cup of coffee walked over towards them and looked at both.

"Did you catch him?" he simply asked.

"Yes, boss he's in lock up downstairs." Nathan answered earning a nod from Tibbs.

"Good, I've been informed that the Director wants to see you, both of you." Agent Tibbs said looking at the twins.

Before, both could leave they were smacked on the back of the head by Tibbs.

"Let me know next time you two have a lead." Tibbs stated as he walked off drinking his coffee.

Both nodded as they made their way to the elevator and made their way to the Director's office. After knocking and being told to come in. They were now standing in front of the Director of the FBI, Matthew Edwards, an older man with sable eyes and no hair sitting at a large oak desk looking through two files.

"Nathan and Ethan Knight, both of you joined the Air Force in 2013 and went to basic and tech at the same time. Crossed trained into OSI after four years, both of you were a part of JTTF in L.A. and Atlanta. Then you join the FBI when your enlistment was up. I gotta say you two certainly have made an impression ever since you got here. I have even heard from a few agents as well as a local reporter calling you two the white knights of the FBI." The older man said smiling at them.

"Thank you, sir we are just doing our job just like any other agent." Ethan answered placing his hands in his pockets

"I've been told that you caught the Injustice hacker. You didn't have any trouble, did you?" the Director asked raising a grey eyebrow.

"No sir, he was what you would expect out of a lowly hacker. No doubt he was hired, on the ride over he kept asking for a deal." Nathan answered crossing his arms.

"Good, but I have a different case that I'd like you two to wrap up for me. I believe it'll be right up your alley." The Director said handing file to Nathan who opened it up and began reading it.

"We received intel suggesting that someone is smuggling drugs on U.S. aircraft from Mexico. We believe it's a two man group an officer and enlisted. Our office in Mexico got word that they plan on shipping the drugs on a refuel aircraft bound for the main hub at the end of the week. I would like you two to fly out to the base of where its scheduled to land and make the bust. I'm sure you still remember your first duty station, Nathan." The Director stated.

"I do sir and I believe I have a few friends that still work there but I have to ask sir why us? Why not a more seasoned agent?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I did ask Agent Tibbs and he recommended you two and I agree with him. You both take your duties seriously and represent the agency to the best of your abilities. Plus, one of you has prior knowledge about the base which makes you best qualified. Now I suggest you two get a move on, your flight leaves in a few hours." The older man said handing the twins the file.

The twins nodded to the director and left his office and when they were in the elevator Ethan spoke.

"Something feels off about this case Nathan." As he read the file.

"It seems pretty straight forward but I agree something doesn't feel right and that's putting me on edge." Nathan answered as he reached into his coat pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes and putting one in his mouth. Ethan looked up and quickly plucked it out of his mouth.

"I thought you told me you quite?!" his brother scolded him.

"I did! I just like putting one but I don't light it. It helps me think." He answered as he grabbed the cigarette back from his brother and stuffed it back in the pack.

"You didn't smoke the cigar that dad gave us?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow. Nathan just rolled his eyes as he reached into his other coat pocket and pulled out a small metal cylinder and shook it causing it to make noise indicating that he hadn't.

"Good cause I have a feeling that we're going to need them after this." He stated as he closed the file as soon as the elevator dinged indicating that they arrived at the parking level.

"Well let's just pray that we're just being paranoid and things will go smoothly." Nathan replied as they both walked over to the black SUV, got in, and drove off to the airport. Unaware that of the danger that they would be flying to.

Two systems, two planets, two teams all on a collision course how will things turn out?

A/N:Alright wolves and she wolves this is the first chapter of my second StarFox fanfic and let me be clear, this is completely different from my first one. This one will have a few more dark moments than my first one. Also, I know this chapter is short but bear with me. I'm putting my first one on hold for a few more weeks because I have an important test I need to study for and need to pass but I will get back to it after my test. Other than that till the next chapter. Plus I hope some of you caught the little easter egg I put in and hope you enjoyed it!

Howls,

Kaymin


End file.
